


I Found A Way

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Mental Instability, Other, Self-Reflection, Stress Relief, WayV - Freeform, Writer YangYang, Writers, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu





	I Found A Way

No fim, sou só eu e eu mesmo. 

Acostumei-me a ser cercado de pessoas com as quais compartilhei sorrisos específicos e lágrimas de mágoas profundas, acostumei-me a dizer o que penso e refletir no meu tempo livre para saber o que pensar, e talvez tudo isso tenha criado uma complexidade assustadora de personalidade incomparável além de diversas barreiras mentais sobre conteúdos produzidos por mim para mim mesmo (e também para os outros). Acredita-se com afinco que as relações humanas são consolidadas com o tempo, com votos de confiança, com conversações e discussões, acordos, entre outras diplomacias sociais comuns do dia a dia, porém eu discordo. Confia-se em quem se deseja, como tudo para o ser humano. Se é da minha vontade, será feito. Pronto. Não existe filosofia acerca disso, apenas uma questão de vontade. No fim, fazemos o que queremos por nós mesmos porque sabemos o quanto estamos sozinhos e o quanto devemos confiar no nosso eu interno e nas nossas ideias e vontades, é uma maneira de reafirmar-se e aceitar-se bem da maneira que se comporta. 

Assim, portanto, serei eu. Eu e eu mesmo, no meu mundo aberto de possibilidades e constantes incertezas, de crises e um caos generalizado (uma bela palavra para ser usada nesse contexto) porque descobri que preciso confiar em mim e não existe melhor maneira para começar senão criando um próprio eu, ou melhor, estudando e aceitando o presente eu.

O mundo pode ser uma grande questão de mudança quando não se vê o mundo interior; uma maior ainda. 


End file.
